


it's more than i can take

by medlli



Series: keen ice [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Confessions, Emotionally Repressed, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Morning After, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers, That's it that's literally it - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, in this fic: Yu and Fu do the do, okay I lied there's some, wow even tho this is intimate and sensual it's still FILTHY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medlli/pseuds/medlli
Summary: But I hope you see I will be full-on if it's upto me.addendum tosubmission+ fic request from tumblr





	it's more than i can take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilere/gifts).



> well this is _technically_ a request by the person this is gifted to, but it's also part of the keen ice series, so think of this as a 2.5 but not, since this happens like near the end of _submission_ from a timeline standpoint
> 
> so it's like a 1.75?
> 
> whatever just take the smut and go :v
> 
> {also, to _emilere_ , I'M REALLY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> realistically this could have been done like two days after you asked, but the Depression (TM) gives me a serious lack of motivation at times, so the will to write comes and goes constantly u_u  
> I really truly hope this is to your liking tho!!!}

 

 

 

 

 

> ( _but don't go too far, my lover_ )

 

_“Forgive me for my slow pace,” he murmured as he leaned in, grabbing her other arm and pinning both above her head. He brought his lips to her neck, a brush sweeping over her skin before he spoke again. “But I want to commit every part of your body to memory.”_

 

* * *

 

At his words, Futaba immediately felt herself fall under a **Charm** spell, rabbit heart thrumming a kilometer a second. The resulting status effect kept her _Dazed_ , as she was rendered unable to formulate a response to his dastardly **Silver Tongue**. Really, it was not at all fair for someone so oblivious to have such a cunning passive ability.

Though she supposed that, considering the way he _always_ voiced his thoughts and spoke from the heart, it was more his **Earnest Expression** than the intentional, aware wit of a **Silver Tongue**.

The shift in Yusuke’s hips against hers broke her of her previous status effect, only to throw her into another. With only two pieces of fabric left between them, she was _Flustered_ by the rather firm object pressed against her thigh.

Try as she might to squirm subtly, the lack of space between the made sure that he felt every inch of her wriggle against him. In a flash, his hands flew to her hips to still them. “A-Ah, Futaba, if you do that, I fear you’ll distract me…” The timbre of his voice wavered, sounding almost perturbed by the idea. He meant it when he said he wanted to memorise her body, but any more of that, and she would break what little self-control he still possessed.

He supposed that perhaps his namesake in the Metaverse had been accurate in more ways than he originally thought.

Hearing her mumbled apology, he lifted his head so she could watch him shake it no. “It’s quite alright. I understand that you bear some… _trepidation_ over this. I will do my best to quell your anxiety, however, I will request that you do _not_ hesitate to tell me if any of this becomes too overwhelming for you.”

“Y-Yeah,” she sighed, air hitched in her throat when he returned to caressing the side of her neck with the touch of his lips. The trapped breath escaped though a forced, silent sigh at the feel of his teeth gently nipping at her neglected skin.

‘ _I’m gonna die, I’m gonna_ die _, an OHKO in my own_ room _of all places…_ ’ If _this_ was all it took to _Fluster_ her, how much longer would she last? As far as she could tell, any **Resurrection** abilities any of the Phantom Thieves had possessed had been lost quite some time ago.

With this PVP match-up, she was fucked—and in more ways than one if her **Analyst** ’s conclusion was to be believed.

She shivered passively when the hands that were once at her hips slid off her last piece of clothing, now skimming down her arms with his touch feather-light. Though anticipated, his handling of her with his **Artist’s Touch** still surprised her, the sensation both too much and not enough. ‘ _I don’t know if I’ll be able to_ **_Forgive_ ** _him like he asked if he keeps this up._ ’

He traced down to her sides with a carefulness he typically reserved for all works of art, eyes closed to study this part of her through touch alone. His fingers languidly slid back up, pulling away from her neck again to gaze down at the figure below him. Though she did not maintain his stare for long, he still watched her face as one hand trailed up her stomach to her clavicles, the other propping him up for a bit as he shifted from sitting over her legs, settling between them instead. He reached back, grasping her knee and tucking his hand into the juncture underneath, lifting her right leg to paw tenderly at the outside of her upper thigh now that it was pressed against his hip.

As he observed her expressions, truly only one thing remained consistent; the scowl accompanied with the knit of her brow and the squeeze of her closed eyes gave him the impression that there might have been some repression of passion occurring on her end.

‘ _Well. That will not do at all._ ’

Futaba could not gauge how long his mapping of her body went on for, as she was more preoccupied with holding her passive **Faint** spell at bay. His **Artist’s Touch** everywhere at once for lengthy periods of time brought about _Experience_ she never thought she would gain. It felt good, almost _too_ good, and he had not even— ‘ _Oh!_ ’

“S-Spoke too soon…!”

“Did you…,” he cleared his throat, the **Huskiness** in his voice incredibly evident to both, “Did you say something?”

“N—n-n— _Oh god_ .” He had stroked at her slit only twice, and already her body trembled. The _Flush_ that had once localized itself to just her face and neck felt as though it began spread to each one of her extremities.

While he himself had not been touched at all, he found himself already straining against his briefs, a mesmerised witness to the way her body writhed underneath him. Truly, the way the low light cascaded upon her cream complexion contrasting with the dark sheets compared to a baroque painting brought to life; after all this time, her passion finally shone through, making good on his internal promise to coax it free.

His digits were deft, biding his time by continuing to stroke at her before gradually pushing a single finger into the slick opening. Seeing no signs of discomfort or displeasure cross her face, he pumped slowly, allowing her to adjust to the welcomed intrusion. With her soft moans of approval, Yusuke transfixed himself with observing the motions of his actions.

“H-Holy shit!” she squeaked when he added a second inside of her, thumb pressing at her clit and swirling in concentrated circles. Despite the **Mental Fog** , the amount of _Dexterity_ he had shown gave her an inkling about how this was probably not his first **_Session_ ** of this kind.

At the risk of killing the mood, her hand hovered with **Hesitation** above his wrist before she took the plunge. ‘ _Did I recover points towards my ult?_ ’ Immediately, he ceased all movement, hand nearly making a retreat, but she held fast. Before he could ask if anything was wrong, she blurted her explanation out.

“I’m… I’m fine! Just needed to wait for **Analyst** to cool down.” She took the next few moments to catch her breath and close her eyes as she ignored the **Questioning Stare** Yusuke gave her, her free hand pushing away the damp hair that clung to her forehead. Reopening her eyes, she glanced at him before quickly shying away, looking to the wall to her right instead. “You… Have you done this before?” She forced back the _Jealous_ status effect that threatened to ruin this whole **_Session_ ** entirely.

Yusuke remained quiet for a spell before answering truthfully. “Well… yes. But only up to something similar to this. Art school brings about many desires for passionate experiences; most are centered toward canvases and paintbrushes, but there are moments of more… _carnal_ desires as well.

At the emphasized word, he saw her draw her arms to her chest again and the scowl return to her lips, her thighs attempting to press together despite his hand nestled between. He frowned at this display of clamming, removing his right hand and licking off his fingers to taste her, tentatively reaching for her wrists. “Are you perhaps bothered by that?”

She shook her head no in response to his question; she still refused to look his way while she allowed him to pull her arms up and over her head for the second time that night, however. “No, I… it’s just… you have something to compare me to and…”

He could tell where she was going with that idea and he thought it best to dispel it quickly. “None of those compare to this moment with you. None of them have ever completely enraptured me with the enchantment you’ve put me under.” Catching her hands in his, he laced their fingers together and rested them at the sides of her waist, continuing his speech against her ear.

“The adoration I feel when I see you lying before me like this could never be squandered by such a base past.” He held her lobe between his teeth, his tug light to elicit a soft moan from her lips. “You are sculpted in such a way that I could only ever dream of replicating it upon an easel.” He trailed kisses down her neck, dotting a few along her clavicle. “Make no mistake; regardless of it all, I only want _you_ , Futaba.”

Another cry of pleasure escaped her when he bit firmly just above her left breast, his right hand untangling from her left to glide a finger over the unattended nipple. His mouth hovered slightly to take the left one into his mouth, his continuous study keeping his ministrations alternated for a time.

Upon sitting up once more, his right hand eventually traced its way back to the apex of her thighs. He reined in the desire that nearly overpowered his self-control, wishing to allow her that small bit of exhilaration before he joined her. The pressure he applied to her clit this time was relentless, spurred on by the way her hands fisted the sheets underneath her, head thrashing from side to side. He considered easing up a bit but her choked cry of “ _D-Don’t_ — _don’t stop!_ ” advised him otherwise.

Soon enough, her hands flew to her mouth to muffle the **Wail of Satisfaction** as her back arched up off the sheets. Her mind felt blue-screened from the orgasm, rapidly hitting the power button in her mind to bring her back. She panted as she let her arms fall to the side, nearly losing the air in her lungs when her eyes followed his skillful toss of his briefs over the side of the bed. At once, there they were, no further barriers between them.

He helped her hook one quivering thigh over his hip, the hacker fighting her passive to close her eyes when he leaned down over her. She could feel the heat emanating from his body, skin nearly as _Flushed_ as hers. Everything about the weight of his hips aligned with hers brought about a **Distraction** debuff so strong that she nearly missed his question. “Will… Will you allow me this one indulgence, Futaba?”

At this point, she was sure she would get hit with **Spontaneous Combustion** if this stopped here. “ _Please._ ” There would be time to shame herself over her obvious display of **Desperation** later.

A stray hand helped line him up, but he made no further movements, sensing how tense and anxious she was. “Breathe. The last thing I want is to cause you any harm.” He stroked affectionately at the side of her waist in soothing circles waiting until most of her form relaxed before he steadily slid into her.

His arms at either side of her head stiffened as his fingers flexed, repeating a mantra to himself to maintain his bearings, exhaling a shaky breath at the same time she gasped sharply. “Are you hurt?” he scrounged the decency to ask, relieved after her head’s relay of no followed her pause of consideration.

“... A bit… uncomfortable… but it doesn’t hurt…” She pulled on the sheets, bringing up one corner to conceal part of her face, Yusuke becoming absolutely fascinated with just how disheveled she had become. Her waist-long hair reached for every far corner of the bed, the bright strands that stuck to her slick skin forming a halo of sorts in the near-dark. The tinge of pink that stained an otherwise alabaster pigment was a colour no swathe on a palette could ever hope to duplicate.

“Are you… could I… move?” Crowding her like this was almost dizzying, struggling to split his concentration to continue maintaining the ability of coherent speech. He noticed her eyes drift to his face bit by bit until her gaze met his; they darted back to the wall instantly. There was yet another gap of stillness and silence… then she gave him her timid nod.

He breathed in, the scent of sweat and sex in the air absolutely heady. His movements were executed with a restrained slowness, bearing no desire to overwhelm either of them with an act neither had ever performed. He reveled in the sounds he drew from her, pace increasing progressively, perception sharp for even the _slightest_ bit of dissatisfaction or discomfort that might chance upon her face. He knew the endeavour was no longer necessary when he heard her rushed request, lifting her leg higher to angle himself in deeper.

“Y-Yusuke… faster, p-please…” And he was more than willing to oblige.

Though her room was horrendously frigid, he was sure the fire created from the friction of their bodies would char the sheets before long. And as he outlined her figure through sight, he realised said sheets were on the verge of obscuring him from catching the facial cues of her euphoria. Without warning, he wrested them away, a light growl in his voice as he disclosed his reason for the deed to her appalled expression. “I want to see you. _All_. Of you.”

The moment she began to turn her head away, he pressed his left hand to her cheek, goading her into exchanging stares. “ _Don’t. Don’t… look… away._ **_Please_ ** ,” he moaned in time with his thrusts.

She saw her form reflected in stormy slate eyes, certain that whatever he could see in her mauve ones was just as tumultuous. With nowhere else she was permitted to look, she closed her eyes briefly every few seconds from both self-consciousness under his heavy stare and gratification from the feel of him. She brought her hands up to either side of her head, grip tight on the spread beneath her.

Heart almost pained by the emotions that wracked him, he leaned down, hand still to her cheek as he pressed his lips to hers. She was vaguely aware of the fact he was whispering something to her, her own replies eloquently composed of his name and reactionary sobs.

He sensed his peak nearing, curtailing the quick rhythm of his thrusts to something more manageable; it never paid to be selfish. Instead, he implemented the courtesy to let hers come first, lithe form hunched over her as he moved the hand on her cheek to the spot beside her waist to prop himself up. The other strayed to where their bodies coupled, fingers to her clit.

Her lungs emptied then, choking on the bit of air she attempted to revive herself. His thrusts and teasing hand below were unmerciful, forcing herself to share the advent of her impending orgasm with him. “Yusuke… Yusuke, I’m… _close_!” Her right hand flew to his bicep, nails digging into the flesh as the left clamped over her mouth, her hips rising to meet his thrusts. Neither’s eyes ever strayed, Futaba noting the crease in his brow as his hips began to stutter.

The violent shiver of her body passed through to him, knowing that with the tightened warmth around him, he would not last much longer. His prediction came into fruition seconds later, stilling as he tucked his nose into the nook between her neck and shoulder.

Not one of them attempted to break the **Strange Serenity** that had fallen upon them, the scene a still image on uncaptured film… That was, until Futaba had to speak up first. “... Heavy…”

Yusuke’s throaty chuckle rumbled through to her chest, the artist apologising as he lifted himself up, carefully pulling out of her. Both stayed fixed in their current positions after that; he took this opportunity to dust away strands of hair clinging to her face. “Are you alright?”

If she could blush a deeper shade of red, she would have at that moment. She nodded, retreating to her typical habits of using her arms to conceal her breasts and looking in any direction but his.

A small, short conversation formed between the two as Yusuke brought himself back to how this had originally began, pressed against the wall as he lied on his side. His arm draped across her waist again after receiving her approval, the lull of sleep on the horizon. Futaba’s own eyes fell shut once she snuggled up against him like she had been before, hoping to be taken by the same lull that nearly had him.

 

* * *

 

She could not sleep.

After many attempts, she realised the same possession that had retained him would only hold her for an hour or so, a refusal to take her back evident. It was not long before the **Exhaustion** debuff hit, body terribly aware of the physical and emotional strain this whole night—and morning—had given her. Her mind was far too alert, **Analyst** kicking into overdrive to overthink the actions and intentions of everything they had done.

‘ _I won’t be getting any sleep tonight, will I?_ ’ Quitting while she was ahead in this impossible quest for more sleep, she scrupulously pried herself out of his hold; the extra effort seemed wasted upon realising she would probably have an easier time waking the dead than waking _him_ from his **Burnout Coma**.

‘ _God, I wish that were me._ ’

She figured she would just get an incredulously early start on her day then, the time pushing up toward five in the morning when she checked her phone. She gathered their scattered clothing and dunked them into the laundry bin that nearly overflowed. ‘ _Well, at least I know what I’ll be doing first._ ’

She threw another blanket over him _just in case_ he somehow noticed the difference in warmth—but if his **Burnout Coma** was anything like hers, it would be yet another unnecessary precaution. Better to be safe than sorry, though.

After a lengthy **Shower of Contemplation** , she dressed herself for the day, hauling her laundry basket out of the closet. On her journey to the door, she took her turn in studying him, yet another unidentifiable emotion welling up within her. Accompanied by her usual **Anxiety** , the emotion coaxed her into dropping the basket, feet shuffling to the edge of her bed. Partially acknowledging the unfamiliar ache in her heart, her arm extended out before her, hand reaching for the bangs that swept across his face.

She stopped herself just before the tips of her fingers could brush away his fringe, **Anxiety** and **Fear** arresting her heart with hesitation.

The **Grunt of Irritation** she made was the quietest she had ever voiced, returning to her basket and making her way to the laundromat.

It was there that she had far too much time for a **Mortifying Mental Recap** , any attempts to repress it falling flat due to being thwarted by the grainy frames per second that swarmed her thoughts. With an **Exasperated Sigh** , she brought up her knees, curling in on herself as she sat on the chair beside the dryers.

‘ _How are you gonna solve this sidequest, Fu?_ ’

**Author's Note:**

>  **me:** psa wear condoms kids  
>  **also me:** sets literally the worst example by never working it in
> 
> you know literally after **every** time I write smut I tell myself it's the last one I'll ever write again and yet here we FUCKING are  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [personal twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lesimperatrices)  
> 


End file.
